


The Novelist

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [15]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Drabble, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, First Meetings, Gen, Irony, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She perused the novels, finally choosing 'Scandal's Mistress'.  She would simply hide it from her governess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novelist

The red-haired girl behind the counter was reading - Pasith couldn't see what. She perused the novels, finally choosing 'Scandal's Mistress'. She would simply hide it from her governess. 

"Two crowns," said the clerk, glancing up. "Those books perpetuate the inequality of the patriarchal system."

"...what?"

"I mean, it's okay if you like the sexy parts, don't get me wrong. But overall their message isn't great." She gave Pasith a gap-toothed smile. "I could show you better ones, if you wanted. More from a woman's perspective." She handed her own book over. "This 'Areka' really gets it. Plus, it's _way_ hotter."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
